Sesshomaru Into The Future
by black pearl-sama
Summary: Kagome is horrified at what Inu Yasha promises to Kikyo and runs away, but collides into Sesshomaru! Now what happens when Sesshomaru and Kagome go into the future and can't go back to the fuedal era? I want to thank babygirlKagome for helping me start
1. Crash!

Black rose-sama: Sessy be nice now

Sessy: no I don't wanna

Black rose-sama: Sessy

Sessy: tell Inu-baka to give my back my kagome

Black rose-sama: Why don't you two share?

Sessy and Inu: do we have to

Black rose-sama: yep

Sessy and Inu: ok

Chapter 1: Crash!

"I don't want you to get hurt, Kikyo," a silver haired hanyou said to the priestess, hugging her.

'Inu Yasha and Kikyo together again?' Kagome thought to herself as she watched the scene before her with utter despair behind some bushes. 'I should have known'. But she was horror-stricken at the words that came out of Inu Yasha next.

"I'll stay with you forever. After Kagome and I have collected all of the jewel, I'll come to hell with you after I send Kagome back to her own time so she wouldn't be harmed by that bastard Naraku", Inu Yasha continued.

"Do you care about that reincarnation more than me?" Kikyo asked, looking up at him.

Kagome was enraged at being called a mere reincarnation. Couldn't people get it through their heads that she was a totally different person? She felt like going up there and smacking Kikyo right across the face, but she wanted to hear Inu Yasha's answer.

Inu Yasha hesitated for a while before saying, "no, Kikyo. You are always more to me."

'What!" Kagome yelled in her head. 'After all that I've gone through for him, he chooses the woman that killed him!'

Kagome couldn't take anymore of this. She quietly left the forest and ran in the direction of the well, tears blurring her eyes so that she couldn't see where she was going. Suddenly a tall figure appeared before her. Before Kagome could come to a stop, she collided into the person and hit her head against his hard armor. The person slightly staggered backwards as Kagome hit him, but then regained balance.

"Ow!" Kagome managed to shout out before she starting falling to the ground, in a faint.

The figure, who was apparently Sesshomaru, swiftly caught Kagome in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Looks like that filthy hanyou and this filly had another ridiculous fight", Sesshomaru said out loud, looking at Kagome in his arms, having reattached an arm similar to his own so that he didn't have only a single arm. "What is it Jaken?" he asked, feeling a small presence behind him.

"My lord, who is this woman?" Jaken asked the taiyoukai, looking up to his face.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked the toad, completely ignoring his question.

"She was right behind me, Lord Sesshomaru", Jaken replied, looking behind him.

Sesshomaru was about to speak when a little girl came running out of the bushes with the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said excitedly and ran to him but stopped when she saw Kagome in his arms. "Who is this, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously.

"A woman", Sesshomaru answered blankly, as if Rin didn't know that.

"Could she stay at our castle?" she asked, hyper once again.

"Don't be silly. Why would the all powerful Lord Sesshomaru want to keep a-", Jaken started, but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Yes, she will stay at our castle", Sesshomaru answered, not wanting to disappoint the little girl.

"But, my lord! Why?" Jaken asked, utterly surprised at Sesshomaru's descision.

"It is not your place to question me, Jaken", Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, climbing onto Ah-Un, his tail trailing behind him.

"Yay!" Rin shouted happily as she followed Sesshomaru.

They reached the Western Lands and Sesshomaru carried Kagome into one of the room and told one of the servants to assist the girl if she woke up and went away to the far wing of the castle.

'Ah my head hurts 'Kagome thought as she sat up "what happened?" Kagome asked herself quietly. Then all events that happened the night before replayed into Kagome's mind. 'Oh I remember know Kikyo was with Inuyasha and he said he would stay with her forever 'but I don't remember what happened after that' Kagome looked around the room with tears flowing down her eyes remembering the betrayal of her once beloved Inuyasha. Just when Kagome was about to get up the door opened and in came Sesshomaru. Kagome was beyond surprised to see Sesshomaru of all people right in front of her. "S-Sesshomaru" Kagome stuttered out quickly and loudly, "What are you doing here?"

"Human, you will discontinue yelling at me in my castle", Sesshomaru replied, giving her his usual cold stare.

"Your castle?" Kagome asked with utter disbelief. What was she doing in his castle?

Sesshomaru read her thoughts and said, "don't you remember anything at all? Crashing into me and fainting."

Kagome looked confused. "When did I crash into you?" She then remembered crashing into a figure before she collapsed. "That was you?" she asked.

Sesshomaru gave a nod, remembering the moment.

"Do you need anything?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising himself as well as Kagome at asking such a polite question. Well, it was more than just polite for a person like Sesshomaru asking such a nice question.

The question said something else to Kagome. 'What does he mean 'do I need anything'? Is he planning to keep me here?'

Sesshomaru read Kagome's thought once again. "Don't worry. I have no intention of keeping a human at my disposal. I was going to return you to the half-breed as soon as you regained consciousness."

"Well in that case, I need to get to my house", Kagome replied, relieved at Sesshomaru's answer.

"Your house?" Sesshomaru inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Where is that?"

"It's near the well, or to be exact, in the well of the forest of Inu Yasha", Kagome answered, eager to see Sesshomaru's reaction.

"In the well? That's interesting. Come, I will take you to your so called home", Sesshomaru answered, opening the door to her room.

"Okay", Kagome replied and went after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru told Jaken to look after Rin and that he was going out.

Sesshomaru lead Kagome out of the castle, earning a bow from each servant they passed.

After a long walk, they finally reached the well.

"This is where you say your home is?" Sesshomaru asked, looking into the well.

"Yeah", Kagome said, looking at Sesshomaru. "This well is a portal to 500 years into the future, where I live", she explained.

"You're from the future? What makes you think that I would believe a pathetic tale like that?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, thinking that the girl was mocking him.

"If you're so hard headed, then come with me", Kagome offered. Proving that she was from the future wasn't the only reason she wanted Sesshomaru to come with her, she also wanted to show off a hot guy to her friends.

Sesshomaru hesitated. "Yes. I shall come with you so that I can prove that your tale is wrong", he finally said, but deep inside, he really wanted to see what the future was like.

"Here we go", Kagome said. She took Sesshomaru's hand and jumped into the well, not knowing that she would receive a big reaction from the demon lord when they got to her home.

A/N: I know this is a big cliffie, but there will be more soon!


	2. a misunderstanding

A/N: here's the second chap. Hope you enjoy it!

Kagome and Sesshomaru reached the other side of the well, Sesshomaru gracefully landing on his feet as Kagome fell on her knees next to him. Kagome got up quickly, dusting her clothes.

"It doesn't look any different than before. You'd better not be tricking me, woman", Sesshomaru said, glaring at her in a threatening way. Sesshomaru never fell for any tricks, but if this was one, he sure did fall for it pretty easily.

"You have to climb out of this well to notice the difference, Sesshomaru", Kagome said, returning the glare without a hint of fear.

"Feh", was all Sesshomaru could think of to say and followed Kagome out of the well.

While all of this was going on, Inu Yasha bade farewell to Kikyo as she left for a village.

"I'll see you soon, Inu Yasha", Kikyo said and rode off with her soul skimmers.

Inu Yasha sighed. He didn't want Kikyo to leave, but he had to get back to Kaede's hut. Kagome had said that she was going to be there. Kagome. He wouldn't be able to see her again once all of the shikon shards were collected.

Inu Yasha slowly made his way out of the forest and headed toward Kaede's hut. He entered, not finding Kagome, but Sango, Miroku and Shippo instead.

"Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, looking around the small hut.

"I thought she was with you, was she not?" Miroku asked, standing up.

"Maybe she went to outside or something", Sango replied, stroking Kirara in her lap.

"No. She wouldn't go anywhere without telling me first. Something must've happened", Inu Yasha retorted, and began to worry.

Miroku looked closely at Inu Yasha's face.

"What?" Inu Yasha snapped at the monk.

"Inu Yasha, your face is like the Buddha's. Did you see Lady Kikyo again?" Miroku inquired, looking at the half-breed curiously.

Kagome climbed out of the well with Sesshomaru at her heels.

"What is this peculiar place?" Sesshomaru asked, looking around the well house.

"This is the well house. Come on, my house is that way", Kagome said, pointing to her house.

With that, she led Sesshomaru out of the well house and into her own.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled, setting her backpack on the couch. Sesshomaru flinched at her yelling and covered his ultra-sensitive ears with his hands.

"Watch your voice, woman!" Sesshomaru hissed, taking his hands off of his pointy ears.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot how sensitive your ears were", Kagome replied, giggling softly at Sesshomaru's disgusted face. "I guess everyone went out."

Sesshomaru looked around the contents of the living room. He took a step toward the TV. set, observing it carefully.

"What is in this strange box, human?" Sesshomaru said, not taking his eyes off of the TV. set.

"There's nothing in it except for electric wires", Kagome said, picking up the remote, and turned on the TV., waiting to see Sesshomaru's reaction.

"That is none of your business, monk", Inu Yasha answered, looking away from Miroku's eyes.

"What do you mean that is none of our business? Of course it is out business, Inu Yasha!" Shippo yelled at him. "What if Kagome saw you two together?" Shippo was on the verge of tears.

Inu Yasha's heart skipped a beat. 'What if she heard the promise I made to Kikyo?' Inu Yasha thought to himself. Even the mere thought of it sent a wave of guilt over him. 'No, she couldn't have or else she would've come running here crying her face off and saying that she was going to her era' Inu Yasha reassured himself, but the guilt didn't go away as easily.

"You know, Inu Yasha, Shippo does have a point there", Sango agreed, still petting Kirara. "Go to her era and see if she's there. Just comfort her for a bit."

"And tell her that you're sorry and _beg_ her to come back. Don't just drag her here, do you get it?" Shippo ordered.

Inu Yasha gave Shippo a blow in the head and had a dangerous look in his eyes. "I do not take orders from pesky demons. I'll go to her era, make _her_ say sorry, make _her_ comfort me and make _her _beg me to come back to this era. Any objections?" he asked, more like ordered, still keeping that dangerous look in his eyes.

"N-no, not a-at all", Miroku and Sango stuttered, scared by Inu Yasha's killing stare.

"Good", he said roughly and left the hut to the well.

Kagome turned on the TV and burst out in laughter at Sesshomaru's reaction. As soon as she turned on the set, Sesshomaru leaped back, baring his fangs at the TV.

"Cool it, Sesshomaru. They're just moving pictures", Kagome said between giggles.

"This is not funny", Sesshomaru growled, embarrassed at himself for letting such a small thing startle him. "What kind of witch craft is this? How did you capture these humans in such a small box?"

Kagome burst out in fits of laughter again. "I didn't capture people in there. This "box" allows you to see other people from different places."

"I see", Sesshomaru answered, clearly not understanding how they could see other people from far away through a box.

Sesshomaru then moved away from the living room and started for the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Kagome yelled and went after Sesshomaru, trying to stop Sesshomaru from entering the kitchen, but too late. Sesshomaru entered the kitchen and slid from the newly mopped floor and fell right on top of Kagome, their mouths inches apart.

"I told you not to come in", Kagome gasped out, not able to breath under Sesshomaru's heavy weight.

Inu Yasha jumped into the well and started for Kagome's house. He entered inside and heard some commotion in the kitchen. He went to investigate and was utterly shocked at the sight. Sesshomaru, his older brother was on top of Kagome on the kitchen floor.

"W-what?" he stuttered out.

A/N: thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE or the third chap isn't going to come out.


	3. Stuck In The Future

Black Pearl-sama: finally, the third chapter.

Inu Yasha: what's so great about the third chapter? All you do is make us do stupid things.

Sesshomaru: I will have to agree on that one. I would never follow a human into her nest.

Black Pearl-sama: well you're going to have to deal with it! On to the story.

Inu Yasha: oh man.

Chapter 3: Stuck in The Future

"N-no, wait! It's not what it looks like", Kagome stuttered, pushing Sesshomaru off of her.

Sesshomaru stood up, bearing the disrespect of being pushed away so carelessly. "Yes, we have done nothing that you are thinking with that pathetic head in the drainage", Sesshomaru said, looking at the shock on his half brother's face.

"Then what were you doing on top of Kagome in her own kitchen?" Inu Yasha snapped, baring his fangs.

"He just slipped and fell on top of me", Kagome explained quickly.

"Feh. I've heard that excuse many times before when I observed women with other men rather than their husbands", Inu Yasha replied, not believing Kagome's story.

"But Inu Yasha", Kagome started but couldn't finishe her sentence because Inu Yasha ran away towards the well.

"Why did she have to do such a thing?" Inu Yasha thought to himself. He was about to jump into the well when the rosary on his neck pulled him down upon hearing the command "sit". Inu Yasha picked his face up from the ground to see Kagome running towards him with Sesshomaru walking equally ot her running pace.

"Inu Yasha! I told you to wait", Kagome said, squatting next ot him.

Inu Yasha picked himself from the ground and glared at her. "Why do I have to wait for you, you cheating, pathetic, monstrous-", Inu Yasha began but gulped at the look Kagome was giving him.

Kagome took a deep breath and started her chant: "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Sesshomaru was sneering at Inu Yasha. After Kagome said her last "sit", Inu Yasha was lying motionless on the ground, groaning in the ten foot deep crater he had created.

"Serves you right", Kagome said, getting up from the ground. "Calling me those names after you went off with Kikyo."

"So she did see us", Inu Yasha thought to himself.

Inu Yasha slowly got up, clutching his back in agony. The moment he got up, he fell flat on his face again on account of the searing pain that crept up his back the moment eh got up. "That many commands at one time! What were you thinking, girl?" Inu Yasha moaned, his face still on the ground.

"I was thinking about the horrible names you called me!" Kagome shouted so loud that Sesshomaru closed his ears tightly with his hands, shutting his eyes.

"Girl, watch you voice!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I'll yell all I want!" Kagome shouted again, louder this time.

Sesshomaru took his hands off of his ears and grabbed Kagome by the neck, holding her high in the air above him, making her gag. "When I give orders, I expect them to be obeyed", he growled threateningly.

"Y-yes sir", Kagome managed to choke out.

"Let go of her, Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha shouted, getting up from the hole.

"Feh", Sesshomaru said, ignoring Inu Yasha. "I'm glad you see it my way", he said to Kagome and let go of Kagome's neck, making her fall to the ground in a heap.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck as she watched Inu Yasha step out of the crater.

"We'd better get back to the feudal era", Kagome suggested.

Inu Yasha fell forward again and growled, "my back's out of commission thanks to you. I won't be able to walk for a couple of centuries."

"Stop exaggerating, Inu Yasha. I know very well that you can walk and jump through the well."

Inu Yasha hmphed. Kagome stood at the edge of the well and beckoned the two brothers, "come on you guys."

Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha glared at eachother as they followed the teenage girl into the well. Kagome jumped in first and Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha jumped in second and third. After a couple of milliseconds, they reached the bottom of the well, but not to the other side.

"What happened? Why aren't we on the other side?" Kagome asked, looking up from the bottom of the well.

"How the hell would I know?" Inu Yasha replied, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice, looking at Kagome.

"Don't look at me", Kagome said, backing away to Inu Yasha. Kagome was submerged in questions. Why can't we get to the other side? "I know!" she burst out suddenly.

"Where's Inu Yasha? He's late in bringing Kagome back", Shippo said impatiently.

"Probably suffering Lady Kagome's wrath", Miroku answered, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, it is possible that Kagome saw Inu Yasha and Kikyo together. If she did, there is no way Inu Yasha can escaped without a bit of "taming"", Sango said with a chuckle.

"I believe that is not the problem, Sango", Kaede said, entering the hut.

"then what is it, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked, looking up at the old woman.

"When Inu Yasha left, he forgot to take the shards of the shikon jewel with him. Without it, he would be unable to return to this era. Same goes for Kagome", Kaede explained.

"Then how will they get back? The only people who could travel through the well are Inu yasha and Kagome", Shippo said, looking hopeless.

"I do not know", Kaede answered.

A swirling tornado came to a stop in front of Kaede's hut and Koga stepped out.

"Kokga?" Sango said, looking at the young leader of the wolf clan.

"Where's my woman?" he asked instantly, looking around the hut. "I've heard that the bastard, Sesshomaru, went with her to her home, wherever that is. I want ot make sure she's safe an-", Koga stopped as he looked at the shocked expressions on Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede's faces.

"S-Sesshomaru went with her/" Miroku stammered.

"This cannot be good", Kaede replied, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Koga asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Stuck with Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha in the future", Shippo said, his words lined with terror.

"This can't be good at all. Sesshomaru wouldn't think twice on killing Kagome and Inu Yasha", Sango said.

"The future? I don't know what you're talking about but if anything happens to my mate, those mutt faces are going to pay big time", Koga growled and took off.

Both Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha looked at Kagome expectantly. "We need the shards of the shikon jewel to get to the other side and I left mine at Kaede's hut", Kagome said.

"Then why were we able to get through the well from the other era?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's because you don't need any shards to get here from the feudal era. I know it's a stupid logic, but that's the way of this well", Kagome explained.

"Whatever. Let's get out of this well before my nose burns off because of the smell" Inu Yasha said, covering his nose.

The three of them climbed out of the well and headed for the house.

"Girl, you'd better get me back to my era as soon as possible or else", Sesshomaru threatened.

"Or else what?" Inu Yasha snarled, putting his hand on his tetsusaiga.

"Or else I'll kill you", Sesshomaru replied, snarling back.

"Try it", Inu Yasha threatened.

Kagome sighed. She once remembered her mom telling her that they were a happy family. But now, they had Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha as a part of their family as long as they couldn't get to the other side of the well and two brothers from another era that would try to kill each other for any possible reason as a part of their family wasn't going to be the kind of happy family that Mrs. Higurashi was talking about.


	4. A Fake

Chapter 4: A Fake

Somewhere deep in the woods, three demon ninjas met. One was named Kinato who had long light blonde hair up to his waist, the other was named Sinato who had short red hair that fell slightly above his shoulders and the other was named Linato who had dark black hair tied in a loose ponytail behind his back with bangs falling over his eyes.

"Is she the one?" Kinato asked his fellow comrades.

"Yes, her name is Kagome. Linato said he had gathered more information", Sinato replied.

"This girl is a miko and I've heard rumors that she is the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyo. She can detect Shikon Shards and she is from 500 years into the future", Linato explained.

"From the future? How are we to get there? It seems almost impossible", Kinato retorted.

"There is a portal to her world. It is the bone eater's well to be precise. We need Shikon Shards to get there and back", Linato continued.

"We already have two Shikon shards, so that wouldn't be much of a problem", Sinato said.

"But how will we make her come with us? Surely her home must have more residents", Kinato inquired.

"That is not a problem. I have laid out a plan. It seems that this woman travels with a half-demon by the name of Inu Yasha. I will simply disguise myself as him with my shape-shifting ability and lure her out to the well. Then you two will grab her and we'll take her back with us to this era and make her detect jewel shards for us", Linato replied.

"Well, it's settled then. The sooner we go over to her era, the sooner we could collect Shikon shards", Kinato said, putting on a black ninja mask that went along with his black ninja uniform around his nose and mouth. The other two did the same and they took off towards the well.

"I hope everything's fine back at Kagome's era", Shippo said, looking down into the bone eater's well.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Inu Yasha's there too, remember?" Sango reassured, not felling reassured at all herself.

"We shouldn't be wasting out time waiting for those two. We must pursue Naraku", Miroku replied.

"But without Kagome's jewel detecting power and Inu Yasha's strength, we're hopeless", Shippo answered, looking up at the monk.

"True enough, but we'll have to make the best of what we have", Miroku said, giving Shippo a smile.

Back in Kagome's era, Kagome led the two feuding brothers to her house. She closed the door in time to hear a car screeching to a halt in front of the steps. Kagome opened the door to see her mom, Sota and her grandpa step out of the blue car.

"Mom?" Kagome said, looking at her mother.

"Kagome? When did you come back?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, giving her daughter a hug while she still held a bag full of groceries in her arm.

"Just now", Kagome answered.

"Hey sis!" Sota exclaimed, skipping towards her.

"Hey", Kagome said back.

Mrs. Higurashi entered the house, followed by Sota and Jii-chan to find Inu Yasha and another demon who bore a huge resemblance of Inu Yasha having a glaring contest, not even blinking once.

"Hi Inu Yasha! And hi new person", Sota said enthusiastically, not noticing the tension between the two brothers.

Jii-chan entered the house third and his eyes widened at the new taiyoukai infront of him. He instantly took out a sutra from his shirt and threw it at Sesshomaru yelling, "demon be gone!"

Kagome rushed into the house to find a shocked mom, a confused brother, an amused half-demon, an angry taiyoukai and a horrified grandpa.

Sesshomaru caught the sutra in his hand before it hit him, burning it with his acidic venom emanating from his claws.

"Umm….Jii-chan, this is Sesshomaru and he'll be staying with us for a while along with Inu Yasha", Kagome quickly said.

"Oh. You should've said that to begin with then", Jii-chan answered, relief flooding his words.

"Awesome!" Sota yelled out, jumping inot the air. "Hey, Inu Yasha", Sota said.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked rudely.

"Could you teach me some of your moves like Sankontesso or Wind Scar or some punches and kicks? That'd be so neat!" Sota went on.

Inu Yasha let out a frustrated sigh. "Would this pest ever leave him alone?" he asked himself.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "they're always welcomed to stay. And Kagome, I need to talk to you….in private."

"Uh, okay", Kagome answered as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

"Why are they staying her?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"We, unfortunately, can't get back to the other era", Kagome replied.

"Why not?"

"We need to have jewel shards to get back there and I left mine back at the other era."

"Then that leaves one more question."

"What is that?"

"Where in the world are they going to sleep? By the way they act, they don't get along very well, do they?"

"No, they don't. I'm going to be sharing my room. It won't be much of a problem", Kagome replied, looking at her mother's unconvinced face.

"Well that's a relief. Tell them to wash up so that they could come for lunch", Mrs. Higurashi said, heading out to the living room.

Kagome followed her mother out and found Sota firing questions at two annoyed half-brothers. Kagome chuckled at the look of disgust on Sesshomaru's face, which made him look towards her. Kagome straightened her face immediately, not wanting to anger the demon lord.

"You both should wash up for lunch. The bathroom is upstairs to the right", she said.

As soon as she said the last word, Inu Yasha raced upstairs in order to get there before Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the racing Inu Yasha and said in a cold voice, "pathetic, to think her could get there before me." With that, her became a silver blur going up the stairs with inhuman speed.

Sesshomaru got to the bathroom before Inu Yasha, whizzing past him halfway up the stairs.

"Bastard", Inu Yasha said, letting out a low growl.

"Feh", Sesshomaru said arrogantly and stepped into the bathroom. "Strange. I do not see any water springs in here", Sesshomaru said, looking around the bathroom.

"Stupid moron", Inu Yasha said. "It's over there", he pointed towards the toilet triumphantly, thinking it was a wash basin instead.

"Watch your mouth, hanyou", Sesshomaru threatened.

"You watch your mouth!" Inu Yasha yelled and brushed past Sesshomaru towards the toilet to wash his hands.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. I thought Inu Yasha knew how to operate a faucet", Kagome thought and went upstairs to find Inu Yasha starting to put his hands into the toilet.

"Nooooo! Stop Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed so loudly, that Inu Yasha stumbled backwards, falling into the tub in surprise.

"What? You're the one who told us to wash!" Inu Yasha yelled, getting up from the tub.

"Inu Yasha, that's the toilet!" Kagome said in a high voice.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Who was calling who a stupid moron?"

"Shut up", Inu Yasha snapped.

"This is where you wash your hands", Kagome said, pointing to the sink. "This knob is for cold water and this knob is for hot water."

"I see. Intelligent technology", Sesshomaru said, testing the sink.

Kagome waited until Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha washed their hands to make sure they didn't kill each other for who gets to wash their hands first. Then, the three of them went downstairs to the dining table and took their places. Mrs. Higurashi served roast chicken pieces and they were down to the last one. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other for who gets the last piece.

"Not again", Kagome groaned.

After a bit of yelling and growling, Kagome took the piece for herself and ate it. After lunch, Sota said he wanted to go to the playground to meet some of his friends.

"You're going to have to take someone with you", Mrs. Higurashi said to Sota and looked expectantly at Kagome.

"Uh-uh. I've got a load of schoolwork to catch up to", Kagome said, heading up to her room. "Ask Inu Yasha to take him."

"Me? Why me?" Inu Yasha said, frowning.

"Come on, Inu Yasha. I'll show you to my friends", Sota said, pulling on Inu Yasha's arm, making him edge towards the door.

"Wait, Inu Yasha", Kagome said and raced to her mother's room and brought out a green colored cap. "You don't want to walk out with your dog ears in public", she said, placing the hat on Inu Yasha's head, covering his ears.

"Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?" Inu Yasha mumbled to himself angrily as he went out the door.

Sesshomaru sat on the couch, turning on the television, managing to find out how the remote worked, and flipped through the channels to see if he could find anything interesting and finally found a channel with a horror movie and was immersed in it.

Kagome went to her room and sat down at her desk when she heard someone come into her room. She turned her head towards the door and was surprised to see Inu Yasha in the doorway without his cap.

"Back already? Where's your cap?" Kagome asked, resuming her work.

"Uh…..I lost it. Anyways, come on. We need to get back to the feudal era", Inu Yasha said, taking a hold of Kagome's hand.

"Huh? But, we can't. We don't have the jewel shards", Kagome said, utterly confused at Inu Yasha's behavior.

"I got some", he answered, showing her two shards in his palm.

"Where in the world did you get those?" Kagome asked, looking at the glowing shards.

"I'll explain later. Come on", Inu Yasha said, dragging Kagome out of her room.

Kagome followed him downstairs and noticed Inu Yasha glancing nervously at Sesshomaru, who was watching T.V. intently, his face clearly showing that he was enjoying the movie.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. We could get back to your era now. Inu Yasha's got some shards", Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got up from the couch and followed Kagome and Inu Yasha to the well. Just when they were at the well house, Sesshomaru punched Inu Yasha in the chest and took a hold of his neck and threw him to a tree, horrifying Kagome.

A/N: please review!


	5. True Identity

Black Pearl-sama: phew! Ready to find out why Sesshomaru hit Inu?

Sesshomaru: Heh. Serves the hanyou right.

Inu Yasha: I dare you to say that to my face!

Sesshomaru: (leans close to Inu Yasha's face) Serves the hanyou right.

Inu Yasha: (turns his head away from Sesshomaru) I didn't mean that to be so literal! Get a breath mint.

Sesshomaru: I dare you to say that to my face!

Inu Yasha: (leans close to Sesshomaru's face) Get a breath mint.

Sesshomaru: (turns his head away from Inu Yasha) I didn't mean that to be so literal! You should get a breath mint as well.

Black Pearl-sama: (sighs) onto the story now…..I guess.

Chapter 4: True Identity

"S-Sesshomaru! You…you… I don't even think there are names to even define a deceiving fox like you!" Kagome shrieked and started to run towards an unconscious Inu Yasha only to be stopped by Sesshomaru who was holding his arm before her, not letting her proceed closer.

"Look closely. That is not Inu Yasha but a shape-shifting demon ninja and this Sesshomaru is not a fox. I am a dog demon and I expect you to honor that", Sesshomaru said, having no clue what-so-ever to why he just saved the girl.

"Oh", Kagome said as she saw the unconscious person in front of her turn into a young man dressed in a black ninja uniform along with a black mask and had long black hair tied loosely behind his back with bangs falling over his closed eyes.

"Pathetic. And you call yourself a miko", Sesshomaru said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I mean he looked exactly like Inu Yasha and for your information, I'm not a demon like you are to sense these things!" Kagome said defensively.

The young man, who was obviously Linato, stirred and opened his eyes to see a youkai and a miko standing in front of him. He slowly got up and took out his sword in defense. "Give us the girl and I'll spare your life", Linato said to Sesshomaru.

"Do whatever you like with the girl", Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"What?" Kagome yelled. For now, Sesshomaru was her only protector and he was refusing to be the hero.

"But, you won't be sparing my life. I'll be sparing yours" Sesshomaru said, sending a wave of relief over Kagome. As long as Sesshomaru is willing to fight this demon ninja guy, she was safe.

"Is that a challenge?" Linato asked fearlessly.

"Yes, it is", Sesshomaru said.

In the well house, Kinato and Sinato were waiting for their comrade, Linato to come back.

"What is taking him so long?" Kinato asked, pacing the well house impatiently.

"He could have run into some trouble", Sinato said, leaning against a wall, watching Kinato's pace.

Linato got into his fighting stance. Sesshomaru stood his ground, holding out his tokijin and waiting for Linato to make his move. Linato charged at Sesshomaru who dodged it without effort.

"Is that all you got?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Linato.

Linato ignored him and charged at him again, clashing his sword with Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru jumped back, glaring at the ninja. He then swiped his sword at Linato, managing to place a gash on his chest. Linato hissed in pain, clutching his gash with his free hand.

"Idiot", he gasped out.

"Yes, I know you are", Sesshomaru said.

"He never runs out of smart remarks", Kagome said to herself.

"Something must have happened", Kinato said, still pacing around.

"Fine. We'll check on him", Sinato said.

The two of them went out and stopped a few yards from the well house to find their comrade engaged in a battle with a youkai.

"Linato? What are you doing?" Kinato asked.

"What does it look like?" Linato said, clashing swords with Sesshomaru once more. "Help me out, would you?"

"That's Linato for you. Always asking for help on the battlefield", Sinato said. He took out his sword and Kinato followed suit.

They both charged at Sesshomaru from behind. Just when they were about to plunge their swords into Sesshomaru's back, he stepped aside, making them plunge their swords into Linato instead.

"Morons! What do you think you're doing?" Linato gasped out.

"I'm sorry Linato. We couldn't stop our swords in time", Kinato said to Linato.

"Reckless", Linato said slowly before passing out.

"Pathetic", Sesshomaru declared, sheathing his sword.

"This isn't the end!" Sinato and Kinato said, running off towards the well, propping Linato.

"W-wait!" Kagome shouted, running after them. "Give me the Shikon shards you have!"

Sesshomaru looked on after her and saw her running back a few seconds later.

"Darn! They got away", Kagome said, panting.

"You mean you let them get away", Sesshomaru corrected.

"What do you mean 'I let them get away'? You're the one who let them go", Kagome retorted.

"Feh", Sesshomaru said and went off towards the house.

"Feh", Kagome mimicked when Sesshomaru was out of earshot. "Who does he think he is, accusing me for everything."

She started for the house as well and went up to her room, collapsing on her bed. Sesshomaru resumed to the movie he was watching. Kagome started on her schoolwork, only to be disturbed by someone knocking on her door again.

"Come in", she said and was surprised to see Inu Yasha without his cap standing in the doorway.

"Y-you came back?" she said, staring at Inu Yasha.

"What do you mean 'I came back'? Of course I came back", Inu Yasha said arrogantly.

"Idiot!" Kagome yelled and threw everything, including the trashcan at Inu Yasha.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it Kagome!" Inu Yasha said, holding his arm out in front of his face.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked. "Come on! Show your true self! I know who you are", she said.

"What in the world are you talking about? Of course you know me", Inu Yasha said, utterly confused. "I'm the one you've been traveling with for months."

"Huh? Then, you're you?" Kagome asked, taking a step towards Inu Yasha.

"What? Of course I'm me. Have you finally lost it?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Then if you pass this test, you're really you", Kagome said.

"Huh? What test", Inu Yasha asked, getting impatient.

"This test. SIT!" Kagome yelled.

In a moment, Inu Yasha's face was super glued to the floor. He lifted his face and said, "what kind of test was that?" he said, his voice shaking with anger.

"Oh Inu Yasha! It's really you!" she said, hugging Inu Yasha tightly, making him choke.

"Come on, Kagome. Let go", Inu Yasha gagged.

"Sorry", Kagome said, blushing furiously.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. I'm begging you!


	6. Naraku's Going Into the Well

Chapter 6: Naraku's Going Into the Well

Inu Yasha got up from the floor and said, "what was that all about?"

"While you were gone, this idiot dressed up as you and tried to take me back to the feudal era", Kagome replied.

"Wait a minute. Where did this 'guy' come from?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"From the other side of the well", Kagome answered.

"I just figured out something. If people such as those guys you were talking about know about the well, then any type of demon could come through to this era including Naraku", Inu Yasha said.

"You're right! And I thought you were dumb", Kagome said fearfully. The thought of Naraku coming to her era was a bit frightening.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Inu Yasha yelled, feeling insulted. "How did you get rid of him anyway?"

"Sesshomaru did", Kagome answered.

"I never thought I'd say this, but for once I'm thankful to him", Inu Yasha said, feeling as if he had just swallowed a bottle full of shampoo.

"Where's your cap, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"I put it on the sofa. It was irritating my ears", Inu Yasha replied, rubbing his dog ears with one hand.

"How about Sota?"

"He's still with his friends. Don't expect me to babysit him all day", Inu Yasha said.

"Now I've got to study. I'm going to go to school tomorrow and I won't have a clue to what they're saying. My grandpa told them that I went into coma this time", Kagome said with frustration. "Why does he always have to make outrageous excuses?"

Inu Yasha was about to sit on Kagome's bed when their mother called them for dinner.

"We're coming, mom", Kagome shouted. She put up her books with a sigh and went downstairs with Inu Yasha close at her heels. When she came downstairs, she noticed that Sesshomaru was already situated at his place at the dining table. Kagome and Inu Yasha took their seats beside each other in front of Sesshomaru, while Sota sat beside him. Their mom and grandpa sat on either side of the table and her mom served sushi.

"You know that there is a possibility that Naraku could come to this era", Sesshomaru started off.

Inu Yasha looked up at him from his plate and said, "we figured that out a while ago."

"Who's this Naraku?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned with curiousity.

"He's just a guy from the feudal era", Kagome quickly explained. She didn't want to tell her mother what a horrible demon Naraku really was and scare her.

"Just a guy? He's a ter-" Inu Yasha started, but stopped as he felt a kick from under the table. He turned and glared at Kagome.

"How does he look like?" Sota asked with the same amount of curiousity his mother had.

"He…..um……look sort of like Michael Jackson, but with longer hair", Kagome said, creating an image of Naraku in her mind.

"Cool. Can he sing?" Sota asked, thinking that if the guy looked like Michael Jackson, he might as know how to sing like Michael Jackson.

Inu Yasha burst out laughing at the thought of Naraku singing, while Sesshomaru sat silently, not thinking that it was very funny. To be precise, Sesshomaru never thought anything was funny enough to laugh out at.

Kagome gave a chuckle and said, "I don't think he can."

After dinner was finished, Kagome went up to her room, followed by Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru looked around, not being in a girl's room before and frowned at the girlish things.

"I will not be sleeping in here", Sesshomaru said the moment he looked in the room.

"Then where will you sleep? We don't have any other rooms to spare", Kagome replied.

"I will be sleeping outside", Sesshomaru said and left the room quickly.

"What a tough guy to be with", Kagome said.

"He's a direct pain in the neck, if you ask me", Inu Yasha said as he settled on Kagome's bed.

"You always think everyone is a pain", Kagome retorted, but Inu Yasha was already fast asleep. Kagome smiled and settled in beside him.

In the feudal era, Naraku was spying on the well and saw three ninjas come out.

"We need to heal Linato. He's had some serious injuries", one of the ninjas said.

"Yeah", the other one replied and they took their comrade away into the forest.

"So, people can travel through the well, can they", Naraku thought to himself. "Maybe I'll go take a look at the miko's era."

With that he jumped into the well to go to the other side.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!


	7. Hottness

Inu Yasha woke up the next morning to find Kagome snuggled up to his chest. He blushed slightly and got up quickly, finding that position a bit too close for his comfort. He went downstairs to find Mrs. Higurashi cooking breakfast. When Inu Yasha came downstairs, she smiled at him warmly.

"Could you wake up Kagome. It's almost time for her school", she said.

"Yeah", Inu Yasha replied and went back upstairs to Kagome's room. He shook her arm saying, "wake up, Kagome." When this didn't work, Inu Yasha got frustrated and took a deep breath and went to Kagome's ear and yelled, "wake up!"

Kagome got up with a start and closed her ears instantly. "Don't you ever do that again, Inu Yasha!" she yelled at him angrily.

"What else should I do when you're not getting up? Your mom said that you were going to be late for school if you didn't get up", Inu Yasha retorted.

Kagome grabbed her alarm clock and gasped. She quickly got up from her bed and went to the bathroom and combed her hair and brushed her teeth at the same time. She closed the door to the bathroom and in another couple of minutes she came out, wearing her school uniform. She raced downstairs, completely ignoring Inu Yasha.

"I wonder why she even bothers going to school if she hates those examinations of hers", Inu Yasha muttered to himself and followed Kagome downstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi saw Kagome coming downstairs and said, "Kagome, I have something to tell you."

"Make it quick, mom. I got to leave in another five minutes", Kagome said, rushing her breakfast.

"Well, we thought that you wouldn't be coming back from the feudal era for some time, so we planned a vacation to Goa, which we're going on today while you're at school. We only have three tickets and-" Mrs. Higurashi started.

"Let me guess. You don't have a ticket for me and so I'm going to have to look after the house while you're gone for the trip", Kagome completed.

"Exactly. We're going away for three weeks because Sota has holidays. I put money in your room so you could go buy groceries for three weeks", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"No problem", Kagome replied and took her backpack and rushed out of the house only to run into Sesshomaru on her way out.

"Wench, this is the second time you have ran into me and I am not going to tolerate this any longer", Sesshomaru said coldly, remembering the first time Kagome crashed into him in the forest while she was running away.

"Uh….sorry I guess. Now get out of my way!" Kagome shouted and when Sesshomaru didn't, she gave him a hard push to the side and ran towards her school.

"The idiot is going to pay when she returns", Sesshomaru said to himself and went inside the house.

Mrs. Higurashi took some suitcases outside and saw Sota running around in the yard, playing with Buyo. "Sota, come help me with the suitcases."

Sota stopped and went to his mom's aid, carrying carry-on bags to the car in which his grandpa was putting in more suitcases. When they were ready to go, Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inu Yasha and said, "are you sure you're not going to be……um."

"Fighting Sesshomaru and slicing the house down by the time Kagome comes home?" Inu Yasha completed for her.

"Er, yeah", Mrs. Higurashi said, hoping she didn't offend the hanyou.

"Don't worry", Inu Yasha said and saw relief clouding Mrs. Higurashi's eyes as she went back to the car, "we will", he finished when he saw the car pull out of the driveway.

Inu Yasha went back inside the house to find Sesshomaru watching a history channel in which they were talking about demons.

"Demons are but a myth passed down from ages since the feudal era. They were known to be psychologically stupid and went on rampaging everything in their way", the person on the history channel continued.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. Inu Yasha saw the remote on the couch beside Sesshomaru and grabbed it, changing the channel to a fashion show, showing women in bikinis walking down the aisle.

"Horrid", Sesshomaru said sharply and grabbed back the remote and pressed the channel button, changing the channel to a basketball game.

"Boring", Inu Yasha retorted and took back the remote, changing the channel to the fashion show, snickering at Sesshomaru's reaction. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed back the remote, putting it out of Inu Yasha's reach and changed the channel back to the history of demons.

"Why do you want to know your history? All they're really saying is that demons like you are stupid with a hint of idiocy blended with moronic behavior and a maniac personality", Inu Yasha said, grinning idiotically at Sesshomaru.

"I believe you're mistaken", Sesshomaru said with a deadly voice.

"Oh yeah?" Inu Yasha said, his grin fading. In a moment, they got into a cat fight, or in this case, a dog fight. In another few minutes, Kagome came in, finding Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru in a very odd position. Inu Yasha was on top of Sesshomaru on the floor, holding a piece of Sesshomaru's hair in his fist and his neck in the other while Sesshomaru was holding Inu Yasha's arm and put a hand in Inu Yasha's face.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha got off of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru stood up, straightening the front of his kimono.

"Nothing", Inu Yasha answered quickly. If he told her what happened, he would have been under a few sit commands.

"Whatever, we need to go shopping. And I'm not going to take you out in those ancient outfits. I got some jeans and shirts. I got out of school early saying I wasn't feeling well because I thought you two were going to kill each other by the time I got home", Kagome said, taking out some jeans and shirts. She sent each of them into different rooms and took out the money her mother gave her. When Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha came out Kagome stared at them, mouth open. 'Boy do they look hott or what?' she said to herself. Sesshomaru was in tight blue jeans with a black t-shirt and Inu Yasha was in a bit loose dark blue jeans with a yellow t-shirt.

"You better hurry up this shopping of yours. I am not going to stay in these so called ridiculous looking jeans more than a few minutes", Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Same with me", Inu Yasha said, examining his outfit.

"Okay, okay. Just wait a second", Kagome said and brought out the green cap that she told Inu Yasha to wear when he went outside with Sota. She fit it on Inu Yasha's head and went over to Sesshomaru next. "People are going to stare at your ears", she said and reached up to his head. She pulled his silver hair up so that it was covering his ears. "There."

She then led the two half-brothers outside, not knowing that they would come across havoc caused by none other than Naraku.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was really busy. Please Review!


	8. Havoc

Chapter 8: Havoc

---------------Flash Back-------------------

Naraku jumped into the well, eager to find out what it was like on the other side. He was transported into the future in a matter of seconds and he climbed out to find himself in a wellhouse. He opened the door and went outside to see a house and shrines. He sensed Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru in the house along with the miko that always traveled with the half-demon. He would of attacked them, but wanted to see what kind of trouble he could stir up first. So he crept out, being careful so that Sesshomaru or Inu Yasha wouldn't catch his scent and went out into the roads, smiling to himself under his baboon pelt, looking at the strange chariots of different colors roaring down the streets when a weaponry shop caught his eye.

-------------end of flash back--------------

"So, where are we going?" Inu Yasha asked, following Kagome. Sesshomaru went behind the two of them, carrying his Tokijin. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's and Inu Yasha's sword and sighed. No matter how many times she had said that a sword wouldn't be necessary, Sesshomaru insisted on bringing his sword and saying that he would not be ordered around by a weak mortal and Inu Yasha brought his sword along too saying that he would need it incase Sesshomaru decided to attack him while he was defensless.

"We are going to the grocery store. We're almost out of food. No wonder Mom left such a big amount", Kagome answered. She locked the door behind her and put the keys in her purse.

"Why do you need us to come with you, woman?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Because I don't trust you two with the house", Kagome answered blankly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha demanded, feeling insulted.

"Nothing", Kagome answered and walked a few paces ahead of Inu Yasha, and turned her head to see a girl running towards her.

"Hey, Kagome", Yuka said, who was Kagome's best friend. "Who are they?"

"They're...uh...my distant relatives", Kagome answered. "This is Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha."

"Hey", Yuka said, reaching out her hand to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru, you're supposed to shake it", Kagome muttered.

"Feh. I am not so low to touch a human", Sesshomaru said arrogantly.

"But you're low enough to drag around that human girl with you", Inu Yasha said, snickering.

Yuka put down her hand, confused. "Aren't you human yourself?" she asked.

"I am not a pathetic human. I am a de-" Sesshomaru started, but Kagome clamped a hand on Sesshomaru's mouth, surprising him.

"Were you about to say "demon"?" Yuka asked curiously.

"He kinda lost his memory in a horrible accident. He now thinks that he is a demon", Kagome lied, angering Sesshomaru.

Inu Yasha couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing at the look of surprise, confusion and anger mixed together on his half-brother's face.

Yuka looked at Inu Yasha like he just dropped out of the moon. "Shame on you to laugh at such a horrible incident that happened to your relative."

Kagome pleaded with her eyes for Inu Yasha to stop laughing. Inu Yasha caught her look and stopped laughing immediately. Relief flooded Kagome and she took her hand off of Sesshomaru's mouth as he looked at her indignantly.

"Wench, you will pay for the humiliation you caused me", Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Uh..yeah. Okay. We'll talk about that when we get home, okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. "We need to get going."

"Where are you going?" Yuka asked.

"Grocery shopping. My family's out of town", Kagome answered.

"That's where I'm going. Come on, let's go together", Yuka said.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a warning glance that said 'don't let out anything that wouldn't sound normal'. Sesshomaru glared back at her, but didn't say anything the rest of the way as Kagome and Yuka were talking about new kind of dress. Not before long, they reached a place where people were crowded around. Kagome heard some laughter that sounded very familiar.

"That's Naraku's scent!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"What? Who's Naraku?" Yuka asked. "What's going on?"

"Naraku is the worst thing mother nature could of kept alive", Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin, making Yuka stare at it. "The moron is not getting away this time", he said emotionlessly.

"Please don't make a scene", Kagome muttered as she made her way into the crowd along with Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. The scene before her horrified her. Naraku was holding a sword to the neck of a woman beside the dead body of a shopowner, laughing evilly.

"Naraku!" Inu Yasha shouted, jumping in front of him and taking out Tetsusaiga that instantly transformed into a fang as Sesshomaru came up beside Inu Yasha.

"Well, well. If it isn't Inu Yasha and the great Sesshomaru. Dressed rather oddly too", Naraku said in a mocking voice.

"Naraku, let the woman go", Kagome said, standing next to Inu Yasha.

"You know this man, Kagome?" Yuka asked from the crowd.

"Yes", Kagome said.

Inu Yasha jumped at Naraku, swinging his sword. Naraku threw the woman in the way of his Tetsusaiga, using her as his shield. Inu Yasha stopped himself in time so that he didn't hit the woman, who fell to the ground before him.

"Get out of here!" Inu Yasha yelled to her. The woman nodded and ran as far as she could into the crowd.

Sesshomaru came next, holding his Tokijin out in front of him. Naraku blocked it with his sword.

"What do I do? This is going to turn out to be a big battle", Kagome said to herself. She got an idea as she looked at the electricity wires up ahead.

"Inu Yasha, come over here", she said urgently.

"This is hardly the time to chat", Inu Yasha said, dodging a blow from Naraku's sword.

"Just come over here!" Kagome yelled.

Inu Yasha hurried over to her and said, "make it quick."

"See those wires up ahead?" she said. Inu Yasha looked up and saw the electricity wires and nodded.

"Make Naraku go underneath those wires and aim a blow at him so that he has to jump up high to dodge it so that he hits the wires", Kagome said.

"What will that do?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Just do it!"

"Get out of my way, Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha said, pushing Sesshomaru to a side and aimed a blow at Naraku, making him edge under the electric wires.

"This is my battle, Inu Yasha", Sesshomaru said and pushed Inu Yasha.

"Sesshomaru, just let Inu Yasha battle him", Kagome said to the demon lord.

"I don't think so", Sesshomaru replied. Inu Yasha was succeeding at making Naraku edge under the wires, but Sesshomaru was making Naraku come out from under the wires with his blows. Inu Yasha stepped in front of Sesshomaru, not letting him attack and pushed Naraku by aiming blow after blow at him, making him go under the electric wires. He lifted up his sword in order to use his Wind Scar.

"Stop Inu Yasha! Don't use the Wind Scar. There are alot of people here", Kagome said.

"Then tell them to get out of here", Inu Yasha said.

"Go hide behind something!" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs to the people who surrounded the place where the battle was taking place. The crowd went behind cars or buildings instantly. Inu Yasha brought down his sword at full force, making Naraku jump out of the way and hit the electric wires. His pelt was burnt and it fell down, leaving behind a small wooden doll.

"A golem. I should of known", Sesshomaru said. "If you would of let me battle him, it would of been done sooner."

"Yeah, right", Inu Yasha said, sheathing his Tetsusaiga.

Slowly, one person at a time came out from their hiding place, cheering for Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. Yuka came up to Kagome with an awe struck expression on her face.

"K-Kagome, what in the world just happened?" Yuka asked, looking at the deep cut in the road made by Inu Yasha's wind scar.

In a matter of seconds, Kagome could hear police sirens in the distance and she sighed. The police always came in the last minute when everything was done. Now she was going to have to deal with news reporters and nine million ninety-nine thousand and nine questions from the police. But that was the least of her problems. Naraku was on the loose.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank Korrigan, Mistress of the Wolf Clan, InuKurama, Because I Can, and my friends Dark Angel Shadow and A. D. Williams for sending me such encouraging reviews.


	9. Police

Chapter 9: Police

"Yuka, I can't really explain what just happened. It's complicated", Kagome said.

"B-but, that was nearly impossible", Yuka said, looking at the cut on the road once more.

In a matter of seconds, the news reporters came and shot questions at Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru.

One of the news reporters held a microphone to Inu Yasha and asked, "where is it that you got your miraculous sword?"

Inu Yasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga and said, "why is it that you want to know?"

Kagome sighed. They were saved from the flood of questions by the police, who made the three of them get into their car. In a matter of minutes, they were in front of the police station. Kagome, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were seated in three chairs while a police officer came up to them. He had blonde hair and dark gray eyes and looked to be around his thirties.

"I am officer Louis", he said to them. "Now, I want you to be open with me and tell me everything you know about this murderer including his facial details."

"Feh. Why are you humans interfering with my battle?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"You are making a mistake, Sesshomaru. This is my battle", Inu Yasha said to him. Kagome sighed.

"Now, let's not get into arguements. Do you have a connection with this murderer?" Officer Louis asked.

"Officer Louis, I think it would be best if you left this culprit to us", Kagome said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I will not allow civilians to go catch a criminal on their own. You can get killed.

Sesshomaru got up from his chair and glared at the police officer. "You know nothing of Naraku and I suggest you back off", he said threateningly.

"Is that a threat? You could go to jail for threatening a police officer", Officer Louis said.

Sesshomaru growled. Kagome quickly cut between and said, "I'm sorry Officer. This criminal has long black hair and red eyes. You wouldn't need anymore details because he always has a baboon pelt covering him. If that is all you want, we will be on our way."

"That would be all. I will ask another police officer to escort you to your home. There's a crowd out there", Officer Louis said.

Kagome looked out and sure enough there were people gathered around the police station. Another police officer escorted Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inu Yasha home in his car. As soon as Kagome got into her house she slumped down on her couch.

"How am I going to face Yuka tomorrow?" she asked herself.

"That human was a pest. Who does he think he is to put me, Sesshomaru, in jail?" Sesshomaru growled as he referred to Officer Louis.

Meanwhile, in the fuedal era, havoc was everywhere. Now that Naraku was no longer there, weaker demons began to come out and attack villages. The western lands went biserk as the ogres that were banished from the lands returned due to the absence of Sesshomaru and began taking over.

"I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru is coming back. His lands are now swarming with the ogres he banished. Order is lost", Jaken said from the castle gardens.

"Master Jaken, when is Lord Sesshomaru coming back", Rin asked from the back of Ah-Un.

"Who knows. Lord Sesshomaru was never gone this long without coming back to his lands", Jaken replied.

"I hope Inu Yasha and Kagome are okay. Naraku is gone and we need their help to find him more than ever", Sango said to Miroku.

"I don't know if they can come back. Anyone is able to travel through the well and if we went over to the other side, we won't have the Shikon shards to come back ourselves", Miroku replied.

The next morining, Kagome got ready for school. She put on her uniform and took her backpack from her bedroom floor.

"You guys stay in the house and do not, I repeat, do not kill eachother", Kagome warned and went out the door. She got on her bike and rode to school and went up to her classroom. All the girls were huddled together and were giggling and gossiping about something. Kagome caught a few sentences like

"did you see the news yesterday?"

"Yeah. Those guys were hot."

"I heard they were living with Kagome."

"Really? She's so lucky!"

As soon as a girl spotted Kagome, the group turned towards her.

"Kagome, who were those guys?" a girl asked.

"They're my relatives", Kagome answered. She decided to stick to that ever since she told it to Yuka.

"Wow. You're so lucky to be living with guys who can protect you without doubt", another girl piped up.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess."

Everyone took their seats as their teacher came in. "Good morning class. We are going to be putting up a play for the spring festival. I need some voluteers to act out Romeo and Juliet."

Kagome instantly raised her hand. She loved to act out in plays. A few other students raised their hands including Hojo. The teacher put down a list of names and said, "there will be an audition for the parts in room 13B. You may go after school."

Kagome waited impatiently for the bell to ring and as soon as it rang, she jumped out of her seats and went to room 13B with her friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka who also wanted to participate in the play. One by one they went inside and came out. Hojo came out with a huge grin on her face and said, "I made the Romeo part."

"Congratulations", Kagome said.

"Thanks", Hojo replied.

After a few minutes, it was Kagome turn. She took a deep breath and entered and came out with a grin as big as Hojo's.

"I made the Juliet part!" she said happily.

"You're lucky", Yuka said. "I made the part as Lady Montague, Romeo's Mother.

"I made it as Lady Capulet, Juliet's mother" Eri said.

"I made it as Rosaline. I'm not sure what her character is though", Ayumi said.

Kagome had a huge smile on her face when she came home.

"Why are you so happy?" Inu Yasha asked when Kagome came into the house.

"I made the part as Juliet in my school play", Kagome answered.

"A play?" Sesshomaru asked. He had no idea what a 'play' was.

"Never mind", Kagome said with a sigh. "What did you do while I was gone?" Kagome asked.

"I tried to find Naraku's trail", Inu Yasha said. "But it looks like the idiot is hiding well."

"Wait a minute. You tried to find Naraku's scent?" Kagome asked with disbelief.

------------------flashback------------------------

Inu Yasha went out of the house, adjusting his cap and started sniffing the pavement with his nose to the ground. People stared at him, but he didn't mind. After all, that was common because he was a demon. What he forgot was that his ears were covered and people thought of him as a human walking rather oddly.

"Is that man disabled?" a child about ten years old asked his mother.

"I think so or he wouldn't be walking around like that only to humiliate himself", the mother said back.

Inu Yasha stood up and glared at the woman. "I am not disabled!" he yelled.

"I-I beg your pardon", the woman stammered and walked away quickly.

"Hmph", Inu Yasha said in reply and started back to the house.

-----------------end of flashback------------------

"Unfortunately, I quit because people kept on thinking I was disabled", Inu Yasha replied.

"Pathetic", Sesshomaru said.

"Well why wouldn't they. People start thinking things when they pass a person walking with his nose to the ground", Kagome replied.

Kagome served dinner and Sesshomaru was the first to finish. He went outside to sleep. He wouldn't sleep inside no matter how hard Kagome tried to convince him. Kagome curled up on her bed along with Inu Yasha and fell into a deep slumber. She couldn't wait for the rehearsal of the play coming up tomorrow. What she didn't know was that Inu Yasha was going to come to her school and ruin her day entirely.

A/N: boring chapter, I know. But, please review!


	10. Kidnapped

Black pearl-sama: It's been a long time since we've had a group conversation, right Fluffy and Inu Yasha?

Sesshomaru: growls You dare call me Fluffy?  
Black pearl-sama: I'll call you what I want. Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, FLUFFY!

Sesshomaru: That is it, human. You will die!

Black pearl-sama: Yeah right…….Fluffy.

Inu Yasha: Ahem. While they are fighting out their battle, let me introduce you to another one of the stupid chapters that black pearl-sama wrote for this stupid story.

Black pearl-sama: I heard that Inu Yasha!

Inu Yasha: AHHHHHHHH! runs with black pearl-sama at his heels who is throwing rather dangerous stuff at him such as knives, daggers and any pointy things

Sesshomaru: I guess no one will introduce you to this chapter, so introduce it yourself.

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

Kagome woke up early while Inu Yasha was still sleeping and got ready. She went downstairs to find Sesshomaru glued to the TV He was seriously obsessed with it.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to school now", she said as she flung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Why does that concern me?" Sesshomaru asked, not lifting his face from the TV

"I'm just telling you that so you won't have to wonder where I am", Kagome answered.

"Why would I wonder where you were?" Sesshomaru retorted.

Kagome sighed. "Nevermind", she said and went out the door and hopped onto her bicycle. When she reached school, she was surrounded by people asking her about Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. Some girls even asked her if she could fix them up with Sesshomaru or Inu Yasha. Kagome couldn't believe it. She had become the school's most popular girl in less that two days. When she walked into the classroom the teacher told everyone to take their seats.

"Today, we will be rehearsing for the play. Will the actors come up in front of the class", she said.

Everyone acting in the play went up to the front of the classroom and were handed the script. Kagome had no trouble acting at all. The play was only half an hour. She and Hojo were about to act out the romantic part in a few minutes.

Back in Kagome's house, Inu Yasha woke up and passed the living room, where he saw Sesshomaru watching basketball. He was obviously fascinated by the way the ball went through the hoop when shot from distances. Inu Yasha took his cap from the closet and went outside. He couldn't stand to be inside the house all the time and always wondered how Sesshomaru managed to do it. He started to walk towards Kagome's school and decided to check on her. When he got there, he went in the direction of Kagome's smell which led him inside the school and down a few classrooms. He finally found the room that had Kagome's scent the strongest and went inside.

He was horrified to find Kagome hugging another guy saying, "Romeo, how will thy parents accede to our matrimony?"

"They will have to, Juliet", Hojo said. "For my affection for you is ample."

What the hell was she talking about by saying that she wanted to marry this guy without telling him first. And who was he to change Kagome's name into Juliet? Maybe that's what she told him her name was.

He couldn't take it any longer. He cut in between them and said to Hojo, "who the hell are you? And for your information, not that it's yours anyway, Kagome's name is not Juliet, got that Romeo?"

Kagome was surprised and angry at Inu Yasha's sudden appearance. He had done the same thing last year at the play when Hojo challenged Inu Yasha to a sword fight, thinking he was part of the play. Kagome wasn't going to take any more of his interruptions. All the students went crazy and surrounded Inu Yasha asking for autographs.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha said. He had no idea what an 'au-to-graph' was.

He looked at Kagome who was glaring at him. Suddenly he began seeing things. Kagome was holding a trident in her hand. It suited her.

"You have interrupted my romance, Inu Yasha! For that you will pay! I will rotate your soul on hell's barbecue for all eternity!" A hole opened beneath Inu Yasha and he began to fall in followed by the demonic laughter of Kagome. Okay, maybe some of that didn't happen. Inu Yasha was brought back to earth when Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's hand.

"Inu Yasha, come here", Kagome said and dragged Inu Yasha out of the school building. "What are you doing, coming to my school?" she asked when they were out of the building.

"I just wanted to check on you. Who was that guy anyway? Why in the world would you marry him without even telling me first?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Inu Yasha, I'm not going to really marry him. It's just a play", Kagome said.

"A play? You're playing with him? That is not a nice thing to do, Kagome", Inu Yasha replied. (A/N: I know what you all are thinking when I say 'You're playing with him'. Guys, let's keep the perverted thoughts away).

Kagome sighed. "Inu Yasha, a play is where you act out the part of a character in a story", she explained.

"Oh", Inu Yasha said, understanding now.

"It would be best if you go home now", Kagome said and started back to the school.

Inu Yasha turned around and headed back to Kagome's house.

At Kagome's house, Sesshomaru got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He saw Buyo arch his back at him as he passed.

"Idiotic cat", Sesshomaru muttered and went to the sink. By now, he knew how to operate the sink and most other household objects. After he drank, he started to walk back to the couch when Buyo hissed at him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and kicked a heavy ball hardly that was near his foot at Buyo, who jumped to the side, hissing loudly. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru didn't know how much damage a ball could do if you kicked it hardly enough. The ball rolled fastly and hit a long pole-like lamp, which came down on a bookcase that toppled over, bringing the window drapes down with it. The bookcase fell on the mantle above the fireplace, knocking over a trophy, which knocked over the other trophies , which fell like a row of dominoes. The last trophy fell down and crashed the collection of china on a table and one of the pieces fell on Buyo's tail, causing him to yowl loudly. Sesshomaru was satisfied. He had managed to cause the cat some pain, although he did crash the house down in the process. He thought about how Kagome would react when she saw this mess and smirked. She deserved it. Sesshomaru turned off the T.V. and went up to Kagome's room. He was simply bored and took a look at her computer, which she left turned on. He looked at the keyboard and at the keys and strange symbols such as: # $ &

Sesshomaru took a hold of the mouse and left clicked on "word pad" on the desktop. When nothing happened, he clicked on it again and a window popped up with nothing but white on it. Sesshomaru looked at the blinking line and waited for something to happen. When nothing did happen, he pressed a button on the keyboard and was surprised when that letter came on the screen. He pressed another button and then another. He was fascinated with the game of 'tap the keys and get the letter on the white screen'. He pressed more and more keys, exploring what each one could do. He found out that a combination of the shift key and another key made a capital letter and caps lock made every letter capital and pressing shift and a number gave a symbol. He also found out that pressing a key for a long time resulted in the repetition of that letter. When he finally got bored with that too, he went downstairs to find Inu Yasha staring at the mess he accidentally made.

"What in the world happened here?" he asked.

"I have no need to answer to you, half-breed", Sesshomaru replied and resumed his position on the couch.

"You mean to say that you did this?" Inu Yasha asked, not believing it. He thought he was the only one that made a mess without meaning too.

"And what if I say that I did?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're in for it when Kagome gets home", Inu Yasha said, sneering.

"She will die before she even tries", Sesshomaru responded.

"Arrogant moron", Inu Yasha muttered to himself and went up to Kagome's room and found the computer turned on and something written on it. Something like this:

awulo lik333TTRLIRSL/.,kjuhgf';p

? Minuy? Tyuqmjjj 0­0

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

"What the hell?" Inu Yasha said to himself as he read it.

Kagome heard the school bell ring and she flung her back pack over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom with her friends.

"Kagome, call me today, okay? I need help with my homework", Eri said.

"Sure", Kagome replied.

They walked out of the building and started going home. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi went off in different directions towards their home and Kagome was left alone to go. She pedaled under the shade of an oak tree and went down the road that hardly had any people on it. She finally reached her house and got off of her bike and started to go inside when someone clamped a hand on her mouth. Kagome struggled to get out of the person's grip, but they held her tight. Kagome managed to catch a glimpse of her attacker and was horrified to see that it was Naraku. Naraku took her away from the house and started to take her away somewhere. Kagome tried to wriggle free or yell, but failed. Naraku was taking her away and she couldn't do a single thing about it.

A/N: I wanted some action in this fic or it was turning out to be really boring, so I added a twist. If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to send them to my inbox and I'll be sure to give them credit. Thanks for all the nice reviews!


	11. The Battle

Black pearl-sama: this is finally the last chapter. I'm so glad I'm getting this story off of my back.

Inu Yasha: yeah and you left it with a cliffie too.

Sesshomaru: good riddance to bad rubbish.

Black pearl-sama: this is not rubbish!

Sesshomaru: sigh

Chapter 11: The Battle and Last Chapter

Inu Yasha started downstairs when he heard a ringing sound coming from the device that Kagome always talked to. The ringing continued when Inu Yasha ignored it, annoying both him and Sesshomaru.

"What is that annoying sound?" Sesshomaru asked. When Inu Yasha didn't answer him, he turned back to the TV, and watched a commercial that was coming on.

"Buy your defense weapons at WOD (weapons of defense) today. We have everything from shotguns to lasers. We have chargers for the lasers so that you can recharge them everyday without fail so that they would keep on working. One minor note though, the lasers are to be recharged everyday or they will not work", the commercial ended and another one came on for Burger King.

Inu Yasha walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver the way Kagome always did when the thing rang and put it to his ear and was surprised to hear a voice on the other end.

"Hello? Is this the Higurashi residence?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Inu Yasha replied.

"Um, I'm Eri and I told Kagome to phone me and she didn't. I was wondering if she was there", Eri asked.

"What do you mean? Kagome's not at school?" Inu Yasha asked.

"School was over twenty minutes ago. Kagome should have been at home by now," Eri answered.

Inu Yasha was starting to get worried. Where could have Kagome gone without telling him? Inu Yasha put down the receiver and went outside. To his horror, he smelled Naraku's scent.

"The bastard's got Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled as he went inside the house to find his cap so that he may go outside and find Kagome.

"Which bastard?" Sesshomaru asked, though his voice sounded as though he wasn't the least bit interested.

"Naraku. Who else?" Inu Yasha replied.

Sesshomaru felt a bit disappointed. He wanted the girl to see the wreck he made in the house.

Inu Yasha found the cap and put it on his head and started to go outside when he heard Sesshomaru.

"I'm coming with you. I'm going to kill him this time for certain", Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, right. Don't make me laugh 'cause I'm the one to kill him", Inu Yasha retorted and went outside, following Naraku's scent. He sensed Sesshomaru coming close behind him and increased his speed only to make Sesshomaru increase his speed as well.

Meanwhile with Naraku, Kagome was thrown into a jail type place. The floor felt cold against her hands. She saw men standing guard outside her cell.

"It wasn't even a few weeks since he came here and he already got some followers," Kagome thought to herself. She looked up when she saw Naraku approach the bars.

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. Every inch of this place is surrounded by my men," Naraku said.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked, frowning at the half-demon.

"For bait", Naraku answered simply.

"I'm not a worm that lures a fish to be called bait, Naraku," Kagome said angrily.

"Oh, but you are. You are going to lure the hanyou and if lucky, Sesshomaru to me," Naraku responded.

Kagome glared at him and Naraku glared back. "By tomorrow, your Inu Yasha will be dead by my hands. As soon as he sets foot in this place, it will trigger the defense mechanism that will tie him to this post," Naraku said, pointing to a pole made of wood, "and if he moves even a centimeter, the lasers will shoot him down."

"Inu Yasha won't fall for a cheap trick like that", Kagome said with a triumphant voice. "Where did you get the lasers anyway?"

"A shop called 'WOD'" Naraku answered. "What will you do with that information?"

"Nothing," Kagome replied, but that information that Naraku gave her was a bit useful. She knew about that shop and their lasers. Kagome looked around her cell for an escape root, but the walls were built without even a tiny crack. She felt hopeless.

"I'm coming, Kagome. Just hang in there," Inu Yasha thought to himself as he ran in the direction of an abandoned building that looked as if it was about to crumble any instant. He heard Sesshomaru stop behind him and started to go inside. Kagome's scent was strong here and so was Naraku's.

"This is a trap. Naraku is expecting us to go inside to your woman", Sesshomaru said.

Inu Yasha flinched at Sesshomaru's last sentence. "Look, she is not my woman. She is just my jewel shard detector, that's all and I know very well that Naraku has a trap set up", Inu Yasha burst out, though all of it was lie. He regarded Kagome as a friend and maybe more and he didn't know that Naraku had a trap set up. He was in a hurry to find Kagome and didn't think about anything logically.

"I doubt it", Sesshomaru replied, raising a brow at Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha let out a frustrated sigh and smelt the air. He was surprised to find human scent mixed in. "Naraku joined humans with him?" Inu Yasha thought out loud.

Sesshomaru opened the door and said, "we are being watched."

Inu Yasha looked around him, but didn't see anything or anyone, but the human scent was strong. Inu Yasha followed Sesshomaru into the building.

Naraku heard sounds from upstairs and smiled. "Looks like they came."

"This is bad", Kagome muttered to herself.

Naraku opened Kagome's jail door and held a knife to her neck. "Call out to him, girl", Naraku said, "or you will perish here."

Kagome remained silent.

Naraku started getting angry and pressed the knife harder to her neck, spilling a few drops of blood and making Kagome gasp and said, "I mean it, miko."

Kagome hesitated, but Naraku was getting impatient and was pressing the knife harder against her neck by the second. Kagome couldn't take it any longer and yelled, "I-Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha heard Kagome's yell and rushed towards her voice. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Naraku putting a knife to Kagome's neck.

"Inu Yasha, get away. It's a-" Kagome started to say, but Naraku cut her off.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked.

"I don't need to answer you. Let Kagome go!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Why don't you come nearer?" Naraku said, taunting Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha stepped toward Naraku and stood in front of the wooden pole when he was tied down to it by someone.

Naraku laughed. "You move a centimeter, Inu Yasha and you will be shot down by those lasers", Naraku said, showing Inu Yasha the lasers that were all pointed to his chest.

Naraku pushed Kagome into her cell and said, "say your prayers."

With that, Naraku went upstairs with his men in search of Sesshomaru.

"Inu Yasha, don't move an inch. I'll figure out a way to get us out of here", Kagome said from the bars after Naraku and all the men left.

"Feh. I don't think there's even a way out of this", Inu Yasha replied, looking down at the ropes that tied him down to the pole.

Wind started to blow from a small window in front of Inu Yasha, sending dust on to Inu Yasha's face, tickling his nose. Inu Yasha felt a sneeze coming up.

"Uh-oh", Inu Yasha uttered.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to sneeze", Inu Yasha replied.

"Hold it in, Inu Yasha!" Kagome declared frantically.

"Great. I think this is going to be the first time in history that someone was killed by their own sneeze", Inu Yasha said and then shut his eyes as his sneeze came out and his body trembled against his bindings.

"No", Kagome gasped.

Inu Yasha waited for the laser to pierce his chest.

"Huh?" Kagome and Inu Yasha said at the same time when nothing happened.

"He forgot to charge the lasers", Kagome replied with relief. "If the lasers aren't charged, they won't work."

Inu Yasha cut off the ropes behind them in a matter of seconds and then went over to Kagome.

"Could you pick the lock?" she asked.

Inu Yasha pulled the lock as hard as he could. When it didn't give in, he took out his tetsusaiga. He banged his sword against the lock several time and finally, it broke and Inu Yasha opened the door, letting Kagome out.

"We need to find Naraku", Inu Yasha said and hurried upstairs with Kagome following close by him.

Naraku had found Sesshomaru upstairs, standing at the entrance of the building.

"I didn't want to go through the trouble of finding you, so I let you find me", Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Is that so?" Naraku asked and took out his sword. Sesshomaru followed suit and took out his Tokijin.

Naraku ran at Sesshomaru and lashed out his sword. Sesshomaru blocked it with his sword and jumped back. They ran at each other again, clashing their swords against one another this time. Naraku forced Sesshomaru's Tokijin back and Sesshomaru loosened his grip on his sword in order to push Naraku's sword away from him. Naraku took this as his chance and jerked his sword to the side, forcing Tokijin out of Sesshomaru's hand and making it land a few feet away from him. Now Sesshomaru was weaponless except for his tensiega, which was useless and his poison claws. Sesshomaru dodged Naraku's blade and edged towards his sword. Sesshomaru lashed out his claws saying, "poison claws." He managed to rip Naraku's baboon cover, but that was all.

Inu Yasha and Kagome hurried upstairs to be greeted by three humans under Naraku's command.

"Get out of my way if you want to live", Inu Yasha said dangerously.

"I don't think so", a guy with red hair and a tattoo on his arm said.

Inu Yasha growled and punched the three of them and hurried up. Kagome stepped over the unconscious humans and went to the first floor to see Sesshomaru engaged in a battle with Naraku.

Naraku glanced at Inu Yasha and said with surprise, "how can you be alive?"

"You were careless, Naraku. You forgot to charge your lasers", Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru took this opportunity to grab his sword. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he gained his sword back. Inu Yasha took out his tetsusaiga and went at Naraku who blocked him. Inu Yasha then raised his sword and yelled, "wind scar!" Naraku jumped out of the way of the blast, which hit the building wall, making a big hole.

"Inu Yasha, be careful! Naraku has a lot of Shikon Shards with him!" Kagome yelled.

It was too late. As damaged as the building already was, the new damage had caused the building to start to collapse. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and took her outside, followed by Sesshomaru and Naraku. Naraku glared at Inu Yasha, who came at him swinging tetsusaiga once he got near him. Naraku jumped out of the way and blasted something at Inu Yasha, who was thrown back by the force. He got up growling. Sesshomaru blasted his blade's aura at Naraku and Inu Yasha did his wind scar at the same time. The attacks both combined and hit Naraku with full force.

"I did it!" Inu Yasha said with disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous, hanyou. It was I who defeated him", Sesshomaru retorted.

"Yeah, right! I killed him!" Inu Yasha roared.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went over and picked up the Shikon Shards. "We can go back to the feudal era now," she said.

Inu Yasha grabbed the Shikon Jewels from Kagome's hand before Sesshomaru could.

"Let's go home", she said. The three of them headed home and Kagome entered her house to find the living room trashed. She turned around with a killing glare towards the half-brothers. Inu Yasha instantly pointed at Sesshomaru who smirked.

"Why for the love of unicorns did you do this, Sesshomaru?" Kagome bellowed.

"I have no need to answer to the likes of you," Sesshomaru answered simply.

Kagome looked as if she was going to explode. "If I just put the beads of subjugation around your neck, I would yell sit to you everyday until you apologize", Kagome replied and looked around to see that Inu Yasha's necklace had pulled him down. "oops," she said as she forgot that she used the word 'sit' in her sentence.

"I would kill you before you even try", Sesshomaru responded.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and said, "time to get back. Sango, Miroku and Shippo will be so surprised if they heard that we defeated Naraku."

Inu Yasha got up and followed Kagome to the well house. Kagome took Inu Yasha's and Sesshomaru's hand and jumped into the well and got to the other side. Sesshomaru was the first to climb out and instantly headed for his lands. Kagome and Inu Yasha climbed out and met the rest of their team and told them what happened. They celebrated the day.

What they didn't know was that the Naraku they killed was just a golem. Now Naraku was stuck in the future and would probably continue his havoc there, but that's a whole new story.

A/N: THERE! The boring story is finally over. I hope you guys will review.


End file.
